


Sheets and Shadows

by Thirivm



Category: Andromeda Six (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Secret Relationship, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 05:07:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26467690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thirivm/pseuds/Thirivm
Summary: It’s then that she notices the sound of faint, muffled footsteps against the plush carpet coming from somewhere in the room behind her.There’s a brief moment of panic, her body tensing up at the thought of an intruder advancing towards her in the shadows, but then just as quickly that fear fades away. She recognizes the footsteps now, catches a whiff of the cologne he was wearing during their dance earlier that evening.
Relationships: Vexx Serif/Traveler
Comments: 5
Kudos: 36





	Sheets and Shadows

* * *

Nyla isn’t sure what stirs her from her sleep but in an instant she feels wide-awake, sitting up to look around her bedroom with a bleary frown.

It’s quiet. A thin ray of silver light peaks through the thick curtains of her window, the moon apparently still high in the sky. So it was nowhere near morning, not that she was ever really one to rise with the sun anyway...

She squints through the darkness, looking around the shadowy room but she sees nothing out of the ordinary. The logs in the fireplace have burnt away, leaving glowing red embers in their place, and a faint light shines from the music box on the table beside her, still open but no longer playing it’s familiar tune.

Aside from the faint crackling of the smoldering fire and the distant sound of the crickets down in the garden she can’t hear anything out of the ordinary, and so Nyla lays her head back down with a sigh. Perhaps her body had just jolted her away from some forgotten dream, or maybe-

It’s then that she notices the sound of faint, muffled footsteps against the plush carpet coming from somewhere in the room behind her.

There’s a brief moment of panic, her body tensing up at the thought of an intruder advancing towards her in the shadows, but then just as quickly that fear fades away. She recognizes the footsteps now, catches a whiff of the cologne he was wearing during their dance earlier that evening. The scent is weaker now but still familiar enough to put her at ease.

Nyla doesn’t bother turning around when she feels the other side of the bed dip beneath his weight, her blanket being lifted away from her back as he slips into the bed behind her, though she does glance over her shoulder with a soft smile as he scoots himself in close to her. “Aren’t you supposed to be on guard duty, _Lieutenant_?”

“Maxwell’s covering it - he owed me a favor.” Vexx whispers in reply, wrapping an arm around her waist to pull her back against him and Nyla lets out a soft hum, leaning into him. His embrace is strong, and so warm, and she can’t imagine anywhere feeling safer than his arms. She closes her eyes, relaxing as she feels Vexx nuzzle his face against the thick curls of her red hair before he leans down, pressing a slow kiss to the side of her neck that sends a tremble through her. “Don’t worry, Ny… No one will come looking for me.”

“Haven’t gotten me into enough trouble for your liking yet?” Nyla asks, her teasing words trailing off into a soft gasp when Vexx kisses her neck again, then again as he trails a hand over her hip and up along the length of her side. She closes her eyes at the contact, a deep blush darkening her cheeks. “We almost got caught earlier...”

“I thought that was all 'part of the fun'?” Vexx teasingly repeats her own words back to her, raising his head to meet her gaze. His green eyes glint from the faint light of the music box, and Nyla sighs quietly as she extracts herself from his embrace, just enough to roll over and face him instead.

She reaches both hands up to cup his face and Vexx goes willingly when she pulls him down into a soft kiss. She’s long since lost track of how many kisses she and Vexx have shared, from quick, secretive ones during those few seconds when no one was watching them, to the long, slower ones like now, hidden beneath thick sheets in the darkness of her bedroom. 

But no matter how many times she’s kissed him she never gets tired of the taste of his mouth against her own, the soft growls that would rise up from his chest as he deepened them, the way they’d let hands wander freely over each other’s bodies as they lost themselves in one another. She could never tire of him, and she knows in her heart he feels the same way. Maybe the bond between them was hidden behind locked doors, where the wrath and disapproval of her parents couldn’t reach them, but it was theirs nonetheless.

His mouth is so hot against her own, one arm braced against the bed while his other hand trails over her stomach, sending heat rushing through her body even before he slides his hand upwards to her chest. She sighs against his mouth as warmth floods through her body, back arching as he fondles at her breasts, but she can feel the intent behind his touch, eager and almost impatient. 

It’s no surprise - they’d spent nearly a half hour teasing and touching each other earlier after returning from a secret trip out to their favorite cafe, and it had only been that untimely arrival of a guard patrol that interrupted them and sent them hurrying off in different directions.

‘I’ll find you later’, Vexx had said, giving her one more kiss before going to intercept the patrol and cover her escape back to her quarters, and apparently that ‘later’ was now.

“Nyla..” Vexx whispers against her lips, his voice so rough and low that it sends a shiver of desire through her, and his eyes have darkened with want when he draws his head back just enough to meet her gaze. “Can I have you..?”

Nyla smiles, reaching up to caress his cheek again, and she sighs happily when she sees the way that he leans into her touch, eyes sliding shut and that warm, almost dazed smile on his face. “I’m already yours, Vexx..”

She sees only a flash of his grin before he claims her mouth with another searing kiss, pulling her close even as he leans his body over hers. His hands have gone back to wandering her body and she gasps against his lips, grasping his shoulders as they sink further down into the bed together. 

His weight settles comfortably onto hers, bodies flush and warm, and Nyla loses herself to every touch, every kiss as the darkness and thick blankets envelope them, shielding them from the world while doing nothing to muffle their gasped, pleasured noises as they eagerly claim another night for themselves.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Anyway Vexx got me fucked up.


End file.
